Living in a Horror Movie
by InsanelyHappy
Summary: Kagome invites Inuyasha over to her house to watch a horror flick! With the rest of the family out, what fun and mischeif will arise? COMPLETE.
1. The Plan

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: Haha! My first fan fiction ever, that I plan on completing anyways. Feel free to comment, criticize, praise, whatever your fancy may be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

**Living in a Horror Movie**

Chapter One: The Plan

She found him in a tree, just outside of Kaede's village. A new piece had just been added to the growing collection of Jewel Shards in the glass bottle that hung around Kagome's neck. The retrieval of the Shard had gone relatively smoothly, with only a few minor bumps and scrapes on their end. Kagome couldn't sense any more Shards in the area, which made it the perfect time for the plan she had in mind.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome began nervously. "I was wondering if you would want to, oh, I don't know, come over to my house tonight?"

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"Look, do you want to come over or not? I just thought that we all needed a break from Jewel hunting. And there's this new movie I want to watch."

"I don't know," Inuyasha said slowly, "we really do need to be out there looking for more Shards..."

Kagome's lower lip quivered, and her eyes began to shimmer with the threat of tears.

Even though he knew her tears were a ploy to sway his mind, Inuyasha felt his defenses crumble. 'Don't cry! Anything but that!' Inuyasha thought in panic. 'And it might be nice to spend some time alone with Kagome for once...'

"Alright, fine," Inuyasha said gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. "But just this once, you hear?"

With a squeal of delight, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand impulsively. She didn't notice the blush that crept across his face as she gushed, "oh, Inuyasha, you won't regret it! Come on, lets go say goodbye, and then we can head back to my house! Sota's at a sleep over, my mom is working late, and Grandpa is out of town visiting some old friend of his. So it'll just be you, me, and Buyo!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into as she tugged him towards the village.

'We did pretty well,' Kagome thought to herself. 'It only took about two hours to pry Shippo off of me so that we could leave.'

Strolling through the isles of the movie rental store, Kagome scanned the new releases of the Horror section. Inuyasha trailed behind her, for once being quiet, as he peered at the strange, and sometimes gruesome, pictures on the covers. He wore a red baseball cap to cover his dog ears, which would no doubt attract unwanted attention. Even so, a few people stared at him, shocked by the long mass of white hair, and all red outfit.

"Ah, here it is," Kagome said, triumphantly snatching up the movie she was looking for.

Inuyasha glanced at the cover. It showed a mysterious shadow lurking behind a terrified looking young woman. The flash of a knife was hovering above her head. "Why do you watch this stuff?" he asked as she proceeded to move towards the front of the store, where a boy of about their age slouched idly on the edge of counter.

Handing the movie to the employee, Kagome pulled out her store discount card, while replying cheerfully, "it gives me a thrill." Handing over some money to the boy, she continued, "it'll be fun, you'll see!"

Inuyasha glared at the employee, who had brushed Kagome's hand as he handed her back her card and change.

Glancing sharply at Inuyasha, Kagome tugged on a lock of his hair. "Come on, Inuyasha." Picking up the movie, and quickly thanking the employee, she led him to the door, still holding his hair in her firm grasp. Ignoring his yowls of protest, she said, "let's go back to my place."

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. Short, I know, but this isn't going to turn out to be a very long fan fiction anyways. I'm trying to shoot for the quality of writing, not the quantity. Okay, so it may not be exciting, but I promise to pick up the pace a bit in the next chapter or so. And keep in mind I am a poor inexperienced newbie still! I see the winces, I know. But, as they say, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Or something like that... Comments are more than welcome!


	2. Popcorn and a Movie

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: Ah, sorry it took so long. Been busy with school and stuff like that. Well, finally, here's a new chapter! Oh, and my warmest thanks to all my reviewers! It was much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

Living in a Horror Movie Chapter Two: Popcorn and a Movie

Kagome moved busily through the kitchen. Placing a bag of popcorn in the microwave, she hit the appropriate buttons. Turning around, she noticed Inuyasha peering curiously at the microwave.

"What is that?" he asked quizzically.

Stifling a giggle, Kagome explained, "it's called a microwave. We use it to heat food."

"Strange," Inuyasha remarked, casting a doubtful eye upon it. "Will it take long?"

'All he thinks of is food,' Kagome mused. "Nope, it should only take a few minutes. Go sit down on the couch. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Grunting noncommittally, Inuyasha shuffled through the kitchen to the other room.

Grinning, Kagome slunk to the wall. Any minute now... Peeking around the corner, she observed Inuyasha slouched on the couch in front of the playing television, staring in absolute amazement at the commercials. That sight alone was almost enough to send her into a fit of laughter, but she clamped her hand firmly over her mouth. She just had to wait a few more minutes, and it would all be worth it....

Her patience was finally rewarded as the first loud POP was heard, and Inuyasha's ears gave a startled twitch. Whipping her head out of sight, Kagome smothered her giggles behind her hand.

Inuyasha padded into the room. Taking in her red face, he gave her a puzzled look. "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" Kagome gasped out, still struggling to keep herself under control.

"I heard a noise. Kind of a popping noise."

"Oh?" Kagome asked with feigned puzzlement. "I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome grinned even wider as several more kernels popped loudly in the microwave, and she watched in amusement as Inuyasha's ears flicked to and fro at the sound.

"Oh, you mean that noise?" Kagome asked innocently. "That's just the popcorn."

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What's popcorn?"

Kagome stared. "What do you mean, what's popcorn?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh, that's right. Well, it's food..."

As she struggled to find the words to explain, the microwave stopped.

"Oh, look, it's done. Here, why don't I just show you?"

Sitting on the sofa beside Kagome, Inuyasha copied her demonstration, and threw a white piece of fluffy popcorn into his open mouth. Not an easy thing to do seeing as they were sitting in darkness, with the only light coming from the television screen. Kagome had said something about it being better to watch horror movies in the dark. Inuyasha thought that was odd, but he didn't argue. The popcorn had a strange texture he decided, but it tasted pretty good nonetheless.

Kagome started the movie, and the previews played quickly.

The movie started with a group of five teenagers, three boys and two girls, aged around eighteen, walking down a dark alley. Unobserved by them, a stealthy shadow crept sneakily behind them.

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome shot him a puzzled look. "What?"

"How do they not notice that something is behind them? I would have noticed that a mile away!"

"Well," Kagome explained patiently, "not everyone has as good of hearing as you, Inuyasha." She reached up quickly and tweaked one of his white ears. She grinned. "And for obvious reasons."

Inuyasha glared at her with annoyance. "Don't touch my ears!"

Kagome just laughed, and Inuyasha's irritation melted away. They turned their attention back to the movie.

The shadow was now right behind one of the boys. He finally noticed the looming figure behind him, and he turned around quickly. A look of horror crossed his features as he saw the face of his stalker close up.

Kagome tensed, but Inuyasha wasn't impressed.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I've seen demons scarier than that, and they weren't so tough."

It was a hideously warped face that was more creature than human, though unmistakably male, with long scars running down the left cheek. The lips twisted in a grotesque sneer, and suddenly a lethally clawed hand was seen raised above the young victims head.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome tense, and he couldn't help but look at his own clawed hands. So alike were they to the hands on the screen that he could not help but wonder if she ever feared them herself.

There was a blur of movement, a sickly wet ripping sound filled the air, and the boy crumpled the ground dead, a bloody gash running across his neck.

Kagome squeaked in surprise, her eyes intently fixed upon the screen.

Inuyasha made a scoffing sound, but inside he was remembering all the times he had killed demons in the very same way.

In terror, the other teenagers bolted, sprinting down the alley away from the killer and the body of their fallen comrade. Shrieking bloody murder, they disappeared into the darkness, leaving the slaughterer far behind.

Standing beside the dead boy, the sinister figure was bathed in moonlight. Dark red blood dripped from the nails of his hand, and his eyes burned eerily yellow with malice. An evil smirk spread across his face, revealing a sharp fanglike tooth, and he threw back his head and began to laugh.

Inuyasha started, staring at the creature's features. The eyes were somewhat like his own he realized. Running his tongue over his teeth, he felt the similarity of his own canine fangs. And for some reason he could not fathom, he felt a flicker of shame. Pushing aside those thoughts, he concentrated on the show.

The scene had shifted to the remaining terrified teens slamming the door of a house behind them. They frantically began to race about the house, sealing up every door and window they could find. That done, they gathered in the kitchen, babbling hysterically about what had happened.

Finally calming down enough to think rationally, one of the boys suggested calling the police.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Who are the police?"

"Oh, well, they are a group of people who protect other people. They keep the laws in place, and in case of an emergency you can call them."

Satisfied, Inuyasha again went back to watching the movie.

The teens agreed quickly, and the boy ran to the telephone. He quickly punched the numbers, and held the receiver expectantly to his ear. The colour drained from his face, and the phone dropped from his hand. "The phone.... it's dead," he said, his voice broken.

One of the girls whimpered in terror, and they all drew together in a circle, seeking reassurance and protection.

And then they hear a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it," Kagome warned the teenagers, though they could not here her. "Don't open the door..."

Curiosity won out over common sense, and the teenagers drifted to the door.

Resting his hand lightly on the doorknob, one of the boys took a deep breath and yanked open the door...

And then they all screamed.

Kagome sighed. "I told them not to open the door," she muttered.

Inuyasha watched in detached interest as the teenagers scattered screaming, and the killer began picking them off one by one.

Unnoticed by them, crouching behind the couch, a stalking shadow flexed sharp claws expectantly. Yellow eyes glowed in the dark, and pouncing muscles coiled to spring.

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Oh, don't you love cliffhangers? Again, reviews are lovely. Hopefully I am a bit faster with the next chapter, but I am slow and I don't like to actually sit down and write it. It always sounds SO much better in my head. So, tell me what you think! Hope it wasn't a waste of your time.


	3. Lights Out!

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: Once again, much appreciation to all my reviews! You spoil me with your kindness! This chapter is incredibly short, but it is kind of just a lead on to the next chapter. So bear with me, and don't worry, this will be as short as the chapters I write are probably going to get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

Living in a Horror Movie

Chapter Three: Lights Out!

Inuyasha and Kagome were totally unprepared for what happened. There they were, sitting quietly watching the movie, when suddenly a blur of yowling fur sprang over the back of the couch, landing in between them. Upon impact, a shower of white popcorn flew ever which way. So sudden was it that both Inuyasha and Kagome practically jumped out of their skin with shock. In fact, when Inuyasha came down he missed the couch and ended up sprawled on the floor, his hair standing on end, with popcorn raining down on him like snow.

Kagome stared at the cause of their alarm, clutching a hand over her wildly beating heart. Her eyes took in the pair of fuzzy ears, twitching tail, short pudgy body, and feline face that was happily munching away at the popcorn. "Buyo," she scolded, "you naughty cat! You scared us half to death!"

Inuyasha picked himself off the floor, brushing the popcorn off of him. "Feh," he scoffed with a toss of his head, "I wasn't scared one bit."

Kagome arched her eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Grinning, she observed how his great mane slowly deflated as he got over his shock. "Sure you weren't," she teased.

Inuyasha scowled at her, and then glared at Buyo, who was obliviously still munching away at his prize. "How did Buyo even jump that high?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't think that a cat that fat could do that!"

Kagome snickered and suggested, "he must have smelled the food. Buyo is just like you in that way. When it comes to food, he can do anything!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha objected defensively.

The popcorn was cleaned up, and Buyo was somewhere sulking because his 'prey' had been taken away from him. So finally, Kagome and Inuyasha were able to get back to the movie.

Only one teenager was left alive. Terrified, she had sprinted from the room when the murderous creature had first entered the house to begin his slaughtering rampage. Now, stumbling hastily into a dark room, she slammed the door shut behind her. Locking the door, she slumped against it, her eyes closed as she whimpered in fright.

Too bad her eyes were closed, because she didn't see that she wasn't alone in the room.

A pair of yellow eyes shone in the darkness from the far side of the room, ever alert and tinged with malice. There was a dreadful patience in those eyes, and the seemed to burn with an inner hunger for more bloodshed. Deliberately, with agonizing slowness, the killer began to advance toward the cowering girl, who was still unaware of the presence of the very danger she had locker herself into the room to escape. And perhaps she would have remained oblivious to its presence if she had not heard the faintest rustle of feet on the carpet.

Jerking her head up, she snapped her eyes open. Unable to see clearly in the dark, she panic stricken began to grope for the light switch. Her hand found the switch, and she turned on the light.... And then she began to scream, her eyes wide in utter terror.

And then the television turned off, plunging Inuyasha and Kagome into complete and total darkness.

A/N: Done that chapter. I know it was super short, but don't worry about it. It isn't because I have no more ideas; it was just that that seemed an appropriate place for me to end the chapter.

Oh, and on a little side note, about Buyo. Before someone gets his or her shorts in a bunch about me calling Buyo a 'he', let me explain my reasoning. Number one, Buyo just seems like a male to me. And secondly, even though Buyo is a calico (correct me if I'm wrong about the breed please!), that doesn't mean Buyo can't be a male. It is just that male calico cats are rare (not to mention that they are usually sterile). So I will call Buyo a male, unless someone can actually give me solid evidence that Buyo is in fact female. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Hope you have liked the story so far! Reviews are always nice!


	4. Never Trust Batteries

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: I love all my reviewers! Thanks ever so much, it is, as always, much appreciated. Sorry, I haven't written in a while, but you'll just have to forgive me (again). This chapter is longer than the last one, hope you're happy. Well, I'll stop my rambling now. Enjoy!__

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

Living in a Horror Movie

Chapter Four: Never Trust Batteries

Kagome pushed down a scream of her own. 'No need to panic,' she rationalized. 'It's just a power outage, that's all. Everything will be fine.'

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

Turning towards the sound of his voice, Kagome strained to adjust her eyes to the lack of light. "It's nothing to worry about-"

"I am not worried!"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "What I was saying, Inuyasha, is that this isn't anything serious. I'll just go check the power box."

"Oh, well, alright then," he agreed. "Um, Kagome?"

"What is it now?"

"Where is this 'power box'?"

Kagome hesitated. "It's in the basement." Maybe it was just because she had just been watching a horror movie, but Kagome really didn't want to go into the basement alone, especially not in the dark.

"Did you want some help?" Inuyasha asked, seeming to sense her reluctance.

"No thanks," Kagome said firmly. "I can do this by myself. You just stay here. I shouldn't take long." Much as she knew that she really did want company, Kagome didn't want to seem like a scared little child.

"Well, if your sure...." Inuyasha replied.

Steeling her resolve, Kagome stated, "I'm positive."

Kagome felt her way along the wall until she came to the kitchen. Finding the drawer she was searching for, she pulled it open. Groping blindly through its contents, she breathed a sigh of relief as her hand found the flashlight. Switching it on, she was pleased to find that she could now see where she was walking, although she was concerned about the way the beam of light seemed to stutter between bright and dim.

Padding lightly down the hall, she came to a flight of stairs that led downward into the basement. Nervously, she began her dissent.

Reaching the bottom, she scanned the basement with the flashlight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: there were boxes filled with things from her childhood, stacks of papers that desperately needed to be recycled, and hundreds of bizarre odds and ends which belonged to her grandfather. And there, right beside a jar of what suspiciously looked like a jar of dead lizards – 'Why does Grandpa have to collect these things?' Kagome wondered – was the door to the pantry. Inside, she knew she would find the power box. Picking her way through the mess, Kagome shuffled over to the door.

Kagome opened the door, trying her best to block out the screech of the hinges. A billow of dust clouded the air. Coughing, Kagome waited until the dust settled. Using the flashlight to look about the room, her heart almost stopped when she saw a terrifying looking shadow lurking behind one of the many jars lining the shelves.

Inuyasha sat fidgeting on the couch. "What is taking her so long?" he muttered. He had no problem being in the dark, because his eyes were able to see in the dark much more easily than the eyes of a normal human. Sighing, Inuyasha rose from the sofa. "She probably got stuck somewhere. I'd better go see if she's alright."

Kagome laughed at herself. The terrifying shadow that she had been so frightened of had in fact turned out to be a small spider. Grinning, Kagome moved confidently to the power box. She sure was glad that Inuyasha hadn't seen her so scared of a little bug.

Opening the box, she stared at all of the switches. She flicked a couple, but nothing happened. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked herself. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She closed the power box with a sigh. "I guess that I will just have to call someone. I'm sure somebody will be able to help."

Kagome turned around to head back upstairs when, with a flicker, the batteries in her flashlight went out. Try though she might, Kagome could not get the flashlight to work. "This is not my day," Kagome grumbled irritably.

Groping her way in the general direction of the door, Kagome tried to see in the darkness. And that was when she saw them. Watching her from the doorway, blocking her exit, were a pair of yellow eyes, with almost catlike pupils. Perhaps she could have convinced herself that it was just Buyo, if only the eyes had not been about her own eye level off the floor. With a shiver of horror, Kagome realized that they looked exactly like the eyes of the killer from the movie.

A/N: Yay! Done another chapter! Hope you liked it. Reviews are always lovely. The pace of the story has picked up compared to the first chapter, so I expect I'll be wrapping this up in about two more chapters. So far I haven't gotten any flames, from previous chapters at least, so I'll assume it doesn't totally suck.


	5. Flashlights Do Not Make Good Weapons

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am a bad girl. I haven't been writing this for so long! I just wrote this in two days, so if it is of poorer quality, tell me. Forgive my rudeness in being so lazy, but, hey, I'm still just a kid, and I don't ever plan on growing up! Hope it was worth the wait. It's a little short, but that's just where I felt it needed to be cut off. As always, I appreciate reviews and comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

Living in a Horror Movie Chapter Five: Flashlights Do Not Make Good Weapons

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her already tense nerves snapped, and all rationality flew out of her mind. Self-preservation instincts kicked in with a force, and she hefted her flashlight. She didn't realize just how comical she looked to the person behind the yellow glowing eyes as she stood there trembling, ready to defend herself with what was ultimately a small plastic stick.

As the eyes began to move towards her, panic gripped Kagome in its cold claws, and her eyes practically popped out of her head in terror. Kagome tried to cry for help, but her voice was stuck in her throat. In a desperate attempt, threw the flashlight directly at her would-be attacker, and was pleased to hear a heavy thump as it struck true. Her victory was short lived, however, when she heard the animal like hiss that followed.

Inuyasha hissed in pain, clutching at his face. What the heck did that idiot think she was doing? Kagome had just hit him with that magic light stick of hers!

Bolting, Kagome made a mad dash for safety. Unfortunately, her scrambled brain was a little too panicky to realize that the shelves were not, in fact, a safe haven. And so it was that Kagome smacked her head on the shelves and promptly passed out, blissful unconsciousness smothering her fears.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "What the...." All that he had done was come to see how she was, and Kagome had acted like she'd seen a monster. Inuyasha's ears flattened onto his head in worry. Actually, now that he thought about, her scent had told him quite clearly that she was terrified of him. What had he done to make her so afraid of him?

Crossing the small pantry, Inuyasha crouched beside the unconscious girl. Brushing aside some of Kagome's hair that was sprawled across her face. He jerked his hand back rather abruptly when he saw his long nails scratch her skin lightly. Though he had done her no real damage, the mark reminded him of how dangerous he could be, and how frail humans were. Glancing at the flashlight, Inuyasha corrected himself. 'Not all humans are frail,' he thought wryly.

Kagome shifted at his feet, and he backed away hastily. 'Best to give her a bit of breathing room,' Inuyasha decided. 'And I don't want to get hit by anything else.'

Kagome moaned, and rubbed the large bump on her head. "Oooooh, that hurts!" She blinked, looking around in the darkness. "What? Where am I?" Catching sight of Inuyasha's yellow eyes a short distance away from her, Kagome scrambled away until she bumped into a shelf. Her fear began to return, and she felt the beginnings of despair.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered uncertainly. "It's me, Inuyasha. Are you alright?"

A sob of relief wracked Kagome, and she flung herself onto his chest. Crying, she wailed in his ear, much to his chagrin, "Inuyasha, you IDIOT! You scared me half to death! Don't you ever do that again!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, and perhaps to tell her off for hitting him with her flashlight, but the smell of her tears silenced him. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back, and softly murmured reassurances in her ear. Flattening his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound of her almost hysterical howling, Inuyasha was rapidly calculating the situation. Judging by the way she was clinging to him, it seemed that Kagome was not afraid of Inuyasha after all. He'd have to ask her what all the commotion had been about, but he could wait until she settled down.

A/N: Phew, another chapter done. I got feeling a little guilty for not writing, so I cracked down and wrote that really quickly. I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, but seeing as this is my first fan fiction, I suppose I will just have to learn from it. So, as I've already said, if you think it is lacking in quality, for the love of all that is good and sacred, tell me! I will respond well to constructive criticism. Love my reviewers as always!


	6. Laughing Lunatics

By: InsanelyHappy

A/N: Well, I started writing this the day after I posted the previous chapter, and this will be the final chapter in the story. Hope you like it! I decided to keep this a non-romance, though I appreciated all the suggestions. Thanks for the reviews everyone, you have all been very supportive of me, and I will never forget it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

Living in a Horror Movie

Chapter Six: Laughing Lunatics

Kagome glanced fretfully at Inuyasha from across the kitchen table. The two of them had climbed the dark stairs out of the basement after her crying fit, which hadn't really lasted all that long. By some stroke of luck the power had returned shortly after, and the shadows that had so frightened Kagome had disappeared. That was about the time she noticed the red welt that had sprung up just below Inuyasha's right eye. It seemed that, in her panic, Kagome had thrown the flashlight directly into poor unsuspecting Inuyasha's face. Normally Kagome would have felt bad about that, but that feeling was made even worse by the fact that he was being totally sweet and not saying anything about it.

"So, what was all that about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm? Oh.... That. I guess that horror movie scared me after all."

"So it had nothing to do with me then?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"What?" Kagome yelped in surprise. "Why would it have something to do with you?"

"Well," Inuyasha replied, "you did sort of throw that magic stick—"

"It's called at flashlight."

"—At my face—"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And then you reeked—"

"Hey! I do not reek!" Maybe he wasn't going to be such a gentleman after all.

"Let me finish! What I was saying, if you'd stop interrupting me," Inuyasha glowered at her, "was that you practically reeked of fear. Why was that, if it wasn't because of me?"

"Oh, well, you see...." Kagome floundered for the words that would hurt him the least. She knew perfectly well why she had been afraid. Back there, in the dark, it had been so easy for her to mistake Inuyasha's eyes for the very same eyes as the killer in the movie. Now that she thought about it, she should have known that she hadn't been thinking rationally, seeing as monsters do not come out of the television.

"Spit it out, Kagome," Inuyasha growled. Impatiently, he pressed forward on the subject. "It was me, wasn't it? Is it because I'm not all human, like you are? Is it because of my demon blood?" Angrily, Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table, and Kagome flinched as they heard the wood splinter beneath his hand. Guiltily, he moved his hand, and saw the crack he had made in the table. "I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry."

Kagome touched his hand lightly. "That's alright, Inuyasha," she murmured quietly. "It's nothing that can't be fixed. I just need you to calm down. You shouldn't be getting angry like this."

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from hers, staring at his long sharp nails. "Tell me, Kagome," he whispered, "why were you afraid? I need to know."

Kagome averted her face, hiding her eyes from him. "Is it that important to you, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes," came the firm reply.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright then. I wasn't lying when I said that the movie really got to me, because it did. It was just that when the lights were all out, everything seemed much bigger and scarier than they really were. And so when I saw your eyes, Inuyasha...." Kagome trailed off, leaving her answer hanging in the air. Even though she didn't actually say it, her point was crystal clear.

"You thought that I was the monster from the movie," Inuyasha filled in for her. Suddenly he roared with laughter. "Was that all? Gods, and here I was thinking that you were afraid of me, but really it had nothing at all to do with me!" Throwing his head back, Inuyasha continued laughing, his chair tipping dangerously. With a great thud, the chair toppled over backwards, taking Inuyasha with it.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was still cackling like a madman from his position on the floor. Breaking into a broad smile, she admitted, "I guess I was acting a little foolishly."

It seemed that Inuyasha's laughter was contagious, because before long Kagome was laughing too.

Buyo trotted into the room, and stared first at the dog boy lying on the floor, and then at Kagome. Both had their mouths wide open making some terrible racket, and it didn't seem that they were about to stop any time soon. Twitching his tail, Buyo stalked out of the room. Humans were such odd creatures.

A/N: And that's the end, folks. I rather liked the end to that, but I would love to hear from you. I wrote this all in one sitting, but it is longer than the last chapter. To close off, I'd like to thank everyone for his or her support and comments. I love you all, you make writing so much more fun than if my readers were all cranky windbags.

Always a pleasure,

InsanelyHappy.


End file.
